Life Isn't Fair
by Musiclovesbest
Summary: Alex has changed, a lot. What happens when things go to far with his gaurdian? Special guest star at the end.


**A/N:**** It was late,I was bored, and I was listening to my iPod, end of story. nothign really special. Probably came out better then I planned but it could always use improvememt.**

**Anyways read and review! See you at the bottom! :P**

**Disclamier:**** I DO NOT in anyway own Alex Rider!**

Alex had changed. He was still a teenager, and now he was acting like one. He always had his headphones in, listening to rap and hard rock and was constantly swearing. Jack had left, not being able to handle the new Alex. MI6 had given him a new guardian, Alex had no idea who he was, but he did know he was a MI6 agent.

Unlike all the other MI6 agents though this one talked. He had even given Alex a name, even though he knew that Alex knew that it was a fake. Mark tried to act like the father Alex had never had and that was what made Alex mad.

Mark was always making him dinner, asking if he needed help with his homework. Alex always ignored him. Then one day Mark had asked him why he was doing badly in school, Alex had snapped, he screamed at Mark saying it was his fault along with all the other "MI6 bastards," they had ruined his life, his grades were slipping because he had no future but MI6.

Yes, he had come to terms with the fact that he was stuck with MI6 but that didn't mean that he had to like it.

While Alex was on his screaming fit he had broken a picture of Mark and himself that Mark had snapped for some reason. Mark had hit him, but Alex had hit him back, much harder to. The punch landed on his nose and he listened as it cracked and watched as the blood poured out.

Mark had stared at him in surprise, but then anger. Suddenly Mark was the one screaming. He yelled about how life was unfair and how Alex took everything he had for granted, no matter how little it was he had. And then he stormed out of the house, the door slamming behind him.

Alex watched, he didn't care. He was glad he was gone. The house still felt empty and Alex still felt broken, but he didn't let it show. Even when he was alone his emotions were kept hidden behind his mask not caring and hating everything.

The thing that Alex really hated was that everyone thought they could understand, especially his therapist. The man was always making Alex mad, and he knew that. Alex knew that was what he wanted. When Alex got mad he ended up spilling his emotions. They had learned that after a trip to 'the bank' that had ended with Alex being dragged out of Alan Blunts room and down to a small prison. He had stayed there for almost three days before they finally released him and sent him over to California.

Alex didn't regret it though. So his gun privileges were revoked for two months. There was no way he could regret holding a gun to Blunts head. Even though Blunts face had stayed emotionless, his eyes had ended up telling a different story, Alex felt as though he had won. Besides he had other ways of getting a hold of a gun.

Alex knew he was slowly going crazy, but MI6 wasn't going to put him away until he killed an innocent person. That left Alex wondering how long until he was staring at the walls of a cell were he couldn't hurt himself. For now Alex was left in his own little hell.

The house was empty, and Alex hoped it stayed that way. He doubted it. Either Mark would get sent back. Well after he went to the hospital then to 'the bank' to complain. Or someone new would get sent in.

Alex took this time to trash his own house. Everything reminded him of his past. Of Ian, Jack, Tom. It reminded him of everyone. The old blue sofa that was starting to sag was the place Ian and Alex would sit to watch football games. The vases and other little trinkets reminded him of both Jack and Ian. Some of them had come from Jack who had brought them over from America, while Ian had brought some of them back from his 'business trips'. The pictures reminded him of all of them. There were pictures of Tom, Jack, Ian and himself before everything had changed.

Speaking of Ian, he really hoped that he didn't see him ever again. Even in heaven or hell, because Alex was pretty sure that was where he was going to end up. If he did, Ian was going to end up dead all over again.

After everything that was glass was broken and furniture was flipped over, Alex left. He left his phone at the house, only grabbing a jumper before leaving. He walked down the dark street, the only light coming from the street lights above. He pulled out his iPod as he walked, quickly turning it up high, blocking out all noise. There was no need to worry about people trying to mug or attack him, they would just be found the next morning in a lot of pain with a few broken bones.

As Alex walked an idea came to him. He was tired of this world, of the emotional and physical pain this world brought him. It was time to make his life the way he wanted it to be.

Alex walked into a busier part of the city. When he found the alleyway he was looking for he took out his earphone, listening to the tell tale sign of a dog.

There at the end of the ally was a small thumping sound, the sound of a dog's tail hitting the concrete. He walked to the end finding a large cardboard box. He knocked and suddenly the box jumped.

"I don't know what you want officer. I don't sell any drugs I swear." Of course Ziggy did, but that was something that Alex kept to himself. Alex himself didn't do drugs; he came to Ziggy for a different reason.

"I need a gun, Ziggy." Alex said. He knew that Ziggy knew what his voice sounded like and would immediately comply. Alex had blackmail on his side.

A gun quickly popped out of the box, between the wall and the edge of the box next to the wall. Alex grabbed it, sliding a few pounds through the crack. "Thanks. Have a nice night."

They never had long conversations. They just came to do business with each other.

Alex walked back to his neighbour hood. The park would be empty and that was the place he planned on heading.

He walked to the empty playground, the only sound was the wind moving through the trees and making the swings squeak. That's what Alex though at first. After putting his small note and gun down on the steps that headed up to the slide, he walked toward the swing set. Hiding in the shadows he say a man, he had dog tags around his neck and was looking down at the ground.

'At least it wasn't a child' he thought as he walked back to the slide. He could still go through with this, he had no guilt on letting someone from the army see what was going to happen.

Alex sat on the step, putting the note under his thigh so it wouldn't blow away. Then he pulled the trigger. The gun shot ran out and the man on the swings immediately jumped off and raced to the sound, only to find a child. A bullet hole in his temple, a gun in his hand and a note under his thigh.

~A Couple of Days Later~

"What happened? Please just tell us!" The man was begging along with the other three men the surrounded the one man that sat in the chair in the middle of the room, his face in his hands.

He only shook his head.

Half a hour later and the three men were able to pry what happened out of their friend.

"He killed himself. I was there. I heard the gunshot. I saw the blood leaking out of his temple. Cub fucking killed himself because of MI6! I saw the note! 'Don't try to destroy another childhood. You already destroyed mine. Fuck you MI6!' That's what it said. He killed himself." Eagle kept repeating this, trying to get it through his head.

Ben, Wolf, and Snake just stared on, Before falling into chairs by the table. Before they knew what happened they were mourning the loss of their unofficial fifth unit member.

~The Next Day~

The funeral was short. Alex was buried next to his uncle. Jack, Tom, and K-unit were the only ones there. Not a single person from MI6 showed up. Everyone was glad for that.

No one would remember Alex the way he deserved. Only the few that attended his funeral would. To everyone else he would be remembered as the 'Druggie' the 'Gang Member'.

Mark had been right, life wasn't fair, and it never would be.

**A/N:**** Yeah, so please review! :)**


End file.
